


拥抱月光（四）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare





	拥抱月光（四）

周一回到学校，林壑觉得大学生活终于正式开始了。

开学的第一个月很忙。新生们需要在一言难尽的校园网和学校选课系统中杀出重围选到想要的课，然后没有任何准备就要开始学习繁杂困难的课程。

这个时候正是学生会以及学校内各种组织和社团招新的旺季，每天下课都要穿过学校里被社团挤满的小路。林壑收到很多社团的邀请，他长得高高帅帅的，体育类的社团都摩拳擦掌准备先一步拿下他。女生多的社团也会派出社团里长得漂亮的姑娘，红着脸给林壑递宣传单。林壑都一一接下，本来他没想过要报太多社团，但最近有些事情烦恼着他，他想用忙碌的校园生活来忘记那些事情，于是就报了篮球队，其他的他还没想好。

这一天林壑回到宿舍，刚放下手里厚厚的社团宣传单，住他上铺的室友郭应立刻凑了过来。林壑觉得他一脸鸡贼，似乎是有什么事要找自己帮忙。

郭应满脸堆着笑坐到林壑旁边，然后一把抓起了林壑的胳膊：“兄弟，帮个忙，江湖救急。”

林壑被他这个过于亲密的动作吓得反射性弹开了手：“我操，有事你就说，别搞这些。”

郭应也不恼，继续笑着说：“哥们儿，你想好要报哪个社团了吗？”

“还没，怎么了？”

“美术社考虑一下？”

“你喜欢画画？”

“不是。唉我跟你明说了吧，我看上一个倍儿漂亮的学姐，是美术社的，我这不想着报她们社团接近一下吗。可是她们那个社团里好多小姑娘，我一个人不敢报，你要是喜欢画画咱一起报？”

林壑想说他对画画不感兴趣，但郭应笑得一脸实在，跟他爸那些商业上的朋友完全不一样，是真的把他当朋友来求助，所以林壑并不反感也不太好拒绝。

“我考虑一下吧。”

“好好好没问题，那等国庆节放假回来我等你答复！”

“行。”林壑暂且应下了。

还有三天就要放假了。这次的假期比较长，林壑可以回家住一个星期。想到假期，林壑还是有一点高兴的。军训假期回来之后的三周他都没有回家，一开始是他因为沈念的隐瞒而感到不快，可现在只剩下想，很想沈念。

国庆假期十月一号开始，但是30号的时候林壑就没课了，他没跟家里说，中午自己打了个车回家。

回到家，林壑打开门发现客厅里空无一人，这个时间林立还没下班。他上楼放下行李，来到沈念的房间，却没看到沈念，他又去了厨房书房甚至杂货间也找了，就是没找到沈念。林壑突然有些迷茫，他不知道该去哪找沈念。他只知道以前放学回家都能看到沈念，但除此以外的时间沈念在做什么呢？沈念不需要上班，林立和林壑不在的日子他都是一个人吗？他会去做什么？林壑不知道，他突然发现自己对沈念一无所知。

林壑有些心急，他把所有房间都找了一遍，他甚至忘了可以给沈念打电话问他在哪里。又找了一遍，林壑突然想起有一个地方他还没找，是他从来没去过的自家后花园。

林壑家的房子后面自带一个花园，但是他家没人喜欢养花，于是阿姨把后面开辟成了一个小菜园。林壑讨厌虫子，所以自从那里变成小菜园他就再也没去过。也许沈念会在那里。

林壑开了厨房后门，沿着小路往菜园走。初秋的天气依然炎热，林壑离开吹着冷风的空调房，一股热气迅速包围住他。林壑身上出了一点汗，但当他往前走过葡萄架的时候，葱葱郁郁的小菜园出现在眼前，沈念就坐在那里，那一刻，小菜园的阴凉似乎卷走了所有的热气。

沈念背对着林壑，他并没有发现林壑的到来。沈念今天穿了一件皱皱的白色短袖，上面有淡淡的颜色，似乎是不小心蹭上去的，已经被洗淡了。他似乎穿了围裙一样的衣服，背后的腰上系着灰绿色的蝴蝶结。头发随意地扎在脑后，露出的洁白脖颈上挂着黑色的带子。

林壑放轻脚步，走进了才发现沈念在画画。沈念穿的不是围裙，是画画时穿的工作服。他面前摆着画布和支架，左手拿了颜料盘，右手拿着笔在画布上涂涂画画。沈念画得很专心，右边脸颊不知何时蹭上了绿色的颜料，而画家本人并不在意。

林壑停在沈念身后，他注意到沈念画的是院子里的黄瓜。午后的黄瓜被太阳晒蔫了，干巴巴地吊在藤蔓上。但是沈念画的黄瓜翠绿饱满还滴着水珠，旁边还有几根开着黄色花的小黄瓜。他的画色彩明亮、生机盎然，全然不似在画那根蔫巴巴的黄瓜。但沈念不时抬头看一眼那根黄瓜，说明画的就是它。

林壑感到一丝困惑，他俯下身，手穿过沈念的胳膊圈住腰，从背后抱住了沈念。久违的拥抱让他感觉像是掉进了棉花里。他问：“在画什么？”

沈念被突然的身体接触吓了一跳，他猛地倒吸一口气回过头瞪大了眼睛，眼中满是慌张和无措。但当看到是林壑的时候，沈念安心地吐出一口气，眼睛再睁开时依旧是那样熟悉的温柔。

“小壑，你回来了。怎么也不提前说一声。”

“下午没课就提前回来了，我看屋里没人以为你不在。”

隔着衣服林壑能感受到，沈念此时惊魂未定的心脏在扑通扑通地跳，但慢慢地恢复了正常的频率。

林壑看着沈念的画，问道：“你画的是院子里的黄瓜吗？院子里的黄瓜都蔫了，你这画得一点都不写实。”

沈念也看了过去，说：“当然是院子里的黄瓜，只不过我画的不是现在的黄瓜。是早上六七点钟阿姨浇过水的黄瓜。”

“为什么要画早晨的？”

“因为早晨的黄瓜最可爱。我想画的不是现在，而是它一生中最美好的时刻。”

“……”

“睡了一觉，睁开眼睛就能迎来阳光。就算被摘下来，变成餐桌上的食物，他会记住的也一定是那个早晨。”

晚上林立下班回家，三个人一起吃了晚饭，餐桌上是那盘画上的黄瓜。

吃过晚饭，林壑躺在自己房间的床上出神。他满脑子都是沈念下午画的那根水淋淋的黄瓜。

林壑拿出手机给沈念发微信问：他呢？

沈念很快回复：在浴室正准备要洗澡。

林壑看到消息回了两个字之后，立刻下了床大步走到沈念房间门口。沈念收到“开门”两个字，看了一眼浴室锁上的门，他走到卧室门口打开门，林壑就站在门口。

门刚打开了一个缝，林壑就挤进来伸出手抓住了沈念的肩膀。他拉着沈念走到浴室旁边的衣橱边，背对着浴室林壑把沈念按在衣橱上亲。接吻的水声被浴室里的水声掩盖，沈念被夺走了呼吸。

林壑没有给沈念反应的时间，他松开沈念并且把他往身下压，急不可耐地说：“用嘴帮我。”

沈念跪下来，解开林壑的裤链，内裤扒下来的时候，那根肿胀的紫红阴茎弹出来轻轻打在了沈念的脸上。沈念的心脏因为紧张克制不住地狂跳，他用手握住林壑粗大的阴茎，目光往浴室轻轻瞟了一下，然后小心地张开嘴吞进了硕大的龟头。沈念用舌头舔弄龟头，然后分泌出更多唾液，接着他吐出龟头用舌头沾着唾液在柱身上来来回回地舔。

林壑看着自己被舔的晶亮的肉棒又想起了那根滴着水的黄瓜。他身下又疼又胀，抓着沈念头发的手有些用力，沈念那像小猫舔奶一样的动作让他更加饥渴难耐。林壑抓起自己的阴茎往沈念嘴里插，沈念配合地含进龟头，然后借着唾液的润滑慢慢吞下柱身。林壑看着自己的阴茎整根塞进沈念嘴里，沈念沾着唾液的嫣红嘴唇贴上他的阴毛。他捅得太深了，沈念被插的干呕，喉口收紧的那一下龟头被挤压得爽出了水，林壑差点被沈念口射。

林壑抽出阴茎，龟头扯出一根暧昧的银丝，沈念捂着嘴轻咳。等沈念平静下来，林壑再次把阴茎伸了过去，让沈念自己在身下吞吐，沈念耳朵红的滴血，脸也因为刚才刚才的干呕泛起了红色。沈念费力地讨好着林壑的阴茎，眼睛向上看着林壑，大概是因为嘴被撑开的关系，眼睛也委屈地眯着，亮晶晶的挂了点眼泪。

两人克制着不发出声音，可房间里还是有抽插时的水声和压抑的喘气声。浴室里林立洗得认真，根本没有发现卧室里的异样。

林壑把阴茎从沈念嘴里抽出来，他扶起沈念，再次把沈念压在衣柜上，然后从沈念的睡裤里掏出那根同样兴奋勃起着的阴茎。他把沈念的阴茎和自己的阴茎贴在一起，然后用手握在一起快速撸动着，黏腻的口水胡乱地沾在两根紧贴着的滚烫阴茎上和林壑手心里，发出扑哧扑哧的声响。

沈念捂住了嘴试着让自己不要叫出声，林壑扒开他的手，然后重重地吻了上去。唇舌纠缠，两人愉悦的声音被对方吃了进去。林壑尝到了沈念嘴里甜甜的味道和自己阴茎的腥味，他觉得自己很脏，甚至弄脏了沈念，可这样的罪恶感让他更加疯狂地想要弄坏沈念。

浴室里的水流声停下之前，林壑和沈念一起射在了林壑的手里。水声停止，林壑又恋恋不舍地亲吻了一会儿沈念才放开他。林壑从床头抽了点纸帮沈念清理干净，然后又悄悄回到了自己房间。

林立出来的时候看到沈念已经躺在了床上，他以为沈念已经睡了，就拿了手机去书房打电话。

房间里只剩了沈念，他躲在被子里闭着眼，试图忽略身体里仍未被浇灭的燥动。

林壑回到房间倒在床上，失神地对着天花板喘气。他的阴茎上还残留着沈念的精液，他把手放上去，那里还硬着，他也不嫌脏，就这么自慰了起来。

每一次亲热之后，留给林壑的都是更深的空虚。


End file.
